


FandomFic

by jovialien



Category: All American Rejects, Bandom
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long gig, there's nothing the boys like better than writing a little slash fic. And who better to slash than their most dedicated fans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FandomFic

**Author's Note:**

> Triggered by a conversation online about paying someone back in sexual favours, which made me think fangirl orgy, which then got this in my head... I'd blame it on sugar and panadol but I'd be lying. This is just the way my brain works.

“What's a good word for lady parts?”   
  
Nick looked up from his notebook and down into his lap where Tyson's head was resting, the motion of the bus making it rock back and forth. He frowned as Tyson tapped his pencil against his lips, looking thoughtful.    
  
“Lady parts?”   
  
“I'm fed up of pussy,” Tyson explained.   
  
“Aren't we all,” Mike muttered from the laptop with a grin, winking at Nick as he caught his eye.   
  
“Guys, I can't keep referring to it as pussy and I will not use the C word, come on, give me some alternatives!”   
  
Sighing, Nick shook his head and shrugged. “Dude, you know there aren't any decent words. Stick a few swollen lips and moist centres in and it will break it up.”   
  
“Amateurs,” Mike said, suddenly bouncing in his seat. “Oh, Hell yes, Frerard just updated their WIP!”   
  
“The high school AU?” Tyson said, lifting his head off of Nick's lap. “Where are they up to?”   
  
“The little blonde fangirl, Killjoy_69 aka Chantelle, has been consoling the friend she's had a secret crush on since junior high who just broke up with her jerk of a boyfriend-”   
  
“Been there,” Nick said.   
  
“-and is dragging her out to the concert tonight.”   
  
“Ahhh after concert high, perfect time for true feelings to come out,” Tyson said with a grin. “Remember that show we did in the UK, that place with the crazy accents?”   
  
“Manchester?” Mike offered.   
  
“Yeah, that's it.” Tyson sighed happily. “Good show.”   
  
“Good aftershow party.”   
  
“That too.” Looking back at his notebook, Tyson reread what he'd written. “What about 'magic pearl' for clit?”   
  
The silence and odd looks sent his way scratched that thought and he carried on with his writing, opting for 'glistening bud' instead. Rereading what he had written, he growled and quickly scribbled something out.   
  
“You okay?” Nick asked.   
  
“I gave hot_4_bandomboys three hands again.”   
  
“Don't forget to cut her nails this time too, remember the feedback that soxy chick gave on your last fic.”   
  
“Good point.” Scribbling some more notes, they got back to work in silence.   
  
“Damn, those boys are good,” Mike said, sometime later, pushing back from the laptop. “I dunno how they get the details so right!”   
  
“Wives,” Nick pointed out, scanning over his own writing and doing a rough word count. “Have you checked JayLyn for updates lately?”   
  
“Still on baby and record hiatus. Should reread their ghost fangirl fic sometime soon though, that was hot.”   
  
The three of them looked up as Chris came out of the bathroom and took in the sight of them with notebooks and laptop. “Fandomfic night?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Right.” Grabbing his headphones from the side, he turned around and walked out again, heading for his bunk and leaving them to it.   
  
“Oh God,” Mike winced. “RyRo posted another one shot.”   
  
“Another thinly disguised self insert 'I miss you, I love you, take me back?' message for Bden?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Poor kid,” Nick said, dropping a hand down to run through Tyson's hair. “Shame WetZ stopped writing after he and Stump broke up. I miss his stuff.”   
  
“He was good with romance," Tyson admitted, "odd considering his love life.”   
  
“How's your fic going now, got rid of the third hand?”   
  
“Yeah, the four girls are back at OMG_Bandom's house and curled up in her bed and getting to the good bit.” Biting the end of his pencil, Tyson looked up at Nick. “Quick question; lube or no lube?”   
  
“They're girls, self lubing, but if you're adding any toys better use some.”   
  
Wincing, Ty shook his head. “I don't do kink.”   
  
“Says the guy writing slash fic about four of his biggest fans,” Mike pointed out.   
  
“Hey it's not kinky, it's just...” Tyson thought about it. “Exploring my feminine side and enhancing my appreciation for my fans by putting myself in their heads.”   
  
“I've read your stuff,” Mike said, “it's not their heads you worry about.”   
  
“Okay, so they're also hot, so shoot me.” Reaching a long arm up across the table, he grabbed the blown up printout of the crowd at one of their previous gigs. “Hello red...” he said, stroking a finger over an image of a girl with bright red hair in the front row.   
  
“Should I be jealous?” Nick asked with a grin.   
  
“Never,” Tyson said, wriggling over in the seat to grab Nick's hair and drag him down for a kiss. “You know it's just fantasy. You're my reality.”   
  
Mike tutted and then suddenly pushed back from his laptop. “Ewwww.”   
  
“What?” Tyson mumbled around Nick's lips.   
  
“Gabe did another manip.” Twisting the laptop around he angled the screen so they could both see.   
  
“Ewwww!” They agreed in unison.    
  
“Seriously, you can see the joins on the neck,” Nick added, squinting at the image. “Where does he even find all these naked pictures to start with anyway?”   
  
“Oh come on, have you never been on board the Cobra Pornship? That bus is insane.”   
  
“Totally.” Nick threw his notebook down onto the table and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. “Nope, not getting it tonight, voices are wrong.”   
  
“Who you doing this time?” Mike asked.   
  
“That chick who interviewed us last week and her cameraman.”   
  
“Oooo het! Daring,” Tyson teased, “has he plunged his scepter into her pulsing vagina yet?”   
  
“Fuck you,” Nick grinned.   
  
“Yes please...” Tyson pulled him down for another kiss, the kind that they all knew would only end one way. Mike rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead at the screen.   
  
“Hey guys,” Mike asked, “before you go piss Chris off by having a thump in the bunk session, do you ever wonder whether the fans and media people think that we do this?”   
  
“What, write people we barely know into sex scenes with each other?” Tyson asked with a grin. “I hope not, or the models from the agency are gonna be really mad at me.”   
  
“Your model world stories are the greatest thing I've ever read,” Nick said quickly.   
  
“You're only saying that 'cause it's not femmeslash and I put the pretty boys together.”   
  
“It helps, there isn't enough gay slash in fandomfic.”   
  
“Seriously though,” Mike said, trying to pull them back to the subject at hand. “Why do we write this stuff?”   
  
Pulling himself up from the couch and dragging Tyson up after him, Nick grinned and slipped his notebook safely up onto the shelf. “Because it's fun. Why else?”   
  
“You know what else is fun?” Tyson purred into his ear, draping himself over Nick. “Remember that story I did about that show in London Fashion Week?”   
  
“Oh yessss,” Nick growled back and positively pulled Tyson out of the lounge and back towards the bunks.   
  
Sighing, Mike went back to the messageboards of one of their fansites and read through the comments. Grinning, he made a note of two names and shook his head slowly as he looked at the comments, fic dedications and outright flirting going on. Those two were totally into each other.    
  
As he read through the comments and icons he smiled to himself as he found his real answer. Maybe, despite the apparent evidence to the contrary, their fans weren't really meeting new partners, flirting like crazy and having awesome post concert orgies in hotel rooms. But he kindof hoped that some of them were.   
  
Logging off of the site, he shut down the computer and stifled a yawn. Whilst he wished he could spend all his time writing and reading fandomfic for a living, he had a real job to do and for that he needed sleep.   
  
But he would definitely be logged on again tomorrow after the gig... After all, what else was there to do on a tour bus?

 

The End


End file.
